


Nights in 10

by miing_10



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Drama, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Shounen-ai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 09:09:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14589702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miing_10/pseuds/miing_10
Summary: Izaya came to his favorite monster for comfort.





	Nights in 10

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rather old work and really short but pls enjoy! Kudos and comments are appreciated as well :)
> 
> Will try to do more Shizaya fics!

"Hey,"

Lithe arms wrapped across his torso before a peck landed on one side of his forehead. Shizuo turned to catch a glimpse of black hair as the warmth from his arms subsided. Izaya took a seat next to the blond, leaning close and sighing in content.

"Didn't I tell you to stay out of Ikebukuro?"

Shizuo's retort was calm. It held no malice. A puff of smoke escaped his lips as he took a drag. The weight from Izaya's head was felt snugly but it was there, warm.

"Work got harsh. Need to see you,"

"Because half the city wants you dead? Don't be funny, louse. You live your life hated by everyone,"

They were perched at a secluded bus stop, far from prying eyes and public judgments. Nobody came at this time of the night, not even a bus or a car. The place was made to be unknown by night so it became their hideout. A place where they could meet in Ikebukuro without having to go on each other's throats.

Izaya smiled before turning to look at Shizuo, "Aren't you charming, Shizu-chan?"

"Yeah, more than you, that's for sure,"

Izaya said no word. He shifted his gaze to focus on the ground instead. Shizuo butt out the cigarette. He then returned to give his full attention to the smaller raven.

"Okay, spill it out,"

Izaya leant in closer, "Nothing, I just miss you,"

His finger began to draw pointless circles on Shizuo's palm. In all honesty of the universe, Izaya had never came across a problem in his line of work. He was that good, almost perfect in everything. Everything except feelings. As much as he hated to admit, he was indeed lack in information about feelings that made him human, and love.

"Yeah, right," Shizuo snorted, "You didn't even show up today. Makes me think you're finally dead for good,"

"It's true," Izaya snuggled against him, "I just missed my monster,"

A lot, in fact.

"You just want to fuck,"

"Maybe," He hummed, "Or maybe I just wanted to see you after 3 months of leave,"

Shizuo clicked his tongue before pulling him closer, an arm around his waist. Gently he kissed the man's forehead, stroking it after. Izaya stayed still. He turned to hug Shizuo and buried his face in his chest.

"You're not being yourself,"

"Shut up, Shizuo," A sniffle, "I have the right to do anything I want,"

Indeed he did. As the night passed by, Izaya let his feelings flow in a stream. Shizuo would occasionally whisper soothing words to him and held him tight. Although no words were needed, they could see through each other's hearts crystal clear. They were content with how things were. But neither dared to ask for more.


End file.
